Doubt
by Yonchan16
Summary: After the event from Edolas, It became peaceful again in fairy tail. But lucy is ignoring natsu! why? What is going on between these two? And why is Natsu so troubled by it? NaLu *Chapter 1 and 2 were revised.
1. Chapter 1: Job without natsu

DOUBT CHAPTER 1 REVISED

-Fairy Tail FanFic

-NaLu

This is the revised chapter 1 of Doubt. If you want the Original, just PM me..

This is almost the same as the original one. I just added some of Natsu's thoughts in here. Hope you'll read and enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail nor I'm making money with this.

Chapter 1: Job w/o Natsu

Natsu's POV

I don't know why but Lucy had been ignoring me ever since we came back from edolas. I want her to be friends with Lisanna and all because everyone knows that they are pretty much alike but every time I'll go approach her in our favorite place in the guild, she will stand up and head to her apartment. And whenever I'll go break into her apartment again, she will either stay in her bathroom forever or go somewhere else. She wouldn't even yell at me and happy to go home or even kick us with her infamous Lucy kick. Ohh how I missed that! *Sigh* I'm so bored! And Today, Something like that happened again. After she left...

"I wonder if she's sick or something."

I mumbled to myself. Too bad almost everyone in my vicinity heard me. Some of my closest friends are already gathering around me.

"Aye~" Happy which wasn't happy about it too agreed. I slumped to my seat and sigh again. Arrrg I'm totally bored!

"Maybe you've done something to her." Cana interrupted while drinking sake straight from the barrel. Huh? Done something? What did I do to her?

"Wha~?" was my only reply but before I could defend myself from this accusation, the whole guild was already staring at me.

"Tch…! What's that about? I bet she just ate something bad!" I blurted anything that comes in my mind. I don't really have any clues! I'm already getting pissed! But then everyone looked at me in disbelief.

"Natsu~ she was like that for the whole week! Wouldn't that something bad be digested already?" Happy protested with a matter of fact tone. Well I haven't thought of that. I think for another reason but the whole guild was staring like to me like I've just committed a crime.

"Maybe she just… err… tch! What does it have to do with me?"

I said snapping. Geez it doesn't really concern me right? Maybe tomorrow she'll just ask me to do a job with her. Hahaha her rent is almost dew anyway. She'll be back to her old self complaining about her being kicked out by her landlady. Yea that's the Lucy I know. Lucy of team Natsu! Then I caught myself grinning.

"Well, you are the only one being ignored!" Gray said almost half angry. The grin in my face vanished. Am I really the reason why Lucy's like that? But then Juvia interrupted my rarely use of brain.

"Gray-sama, your clothes!" She commented while blushing.

"Ahhhhh! " his reply with big round eyes, hands in the air and is really surprise about his old habit.

I ignored Gray and headed straight to the door. What's wrong with Lucy? How would I know? When I was about to open the door, in my surprise, the door swung open and revealed a maiden with soft blond hair. Her sweet vanilla scent swirled in my nose. Her chocolate brown eyes twinkle as she surveyed the room and the sound of the dangling keys ringed my ears. It was Lucy with her regular attire.

"What? " Lucy exclaimed as the whole guild was staring at her. Her voice is as sweet as honey but with firm and confidence. Wait? What's up with this weird description forming in my mind?

*silence*

"Wha? Any way… Gray, do you have anything to do?" She continued still feeling awkward from the silence. I was still in daze to react on what she was saying. Apparently, her words haven't registered in my mind yet.

"N-nah, why?" Gray was shock and was currently blushing.

"Lucy-san! Juvia will not allow Lucy-san to have a date with gray-sama!" Juvia interrupted. That statement brought me back from reality. HEY! Date? With Gray? Are you kidding me? Before I could say anything, Lucy smiled.

"We will just go to a job Juvia" smile still etched on her face. Hey that doesn't make sense!

"Ohh Juvia understands, but why Gray-sa…." Juvia halted. "W-well Lucy-san, take care of Gray-sama for Juvia." Before I could react, they already had an agreement.

"Ohh Sure!" Lucy said with bored voice. I looked at the still stunned gray and I felt Angry. Why? Why will Lucy go to a job with Gray? Not with me?

"Then let's head on the request board." Gray recovering from being stunned said. His voice sounds happy but he was trying to hide it. Or am I just imagining things! FRUSTRATING! My face felt hot like all the fire I had eaten was backfiring on me. I continued to stare on the two while they discuss.

"Ok! My rent will be due next week so I need 70000 jewels to pay my rent." Lucy said rubbing his head. How I missed when he consulted me like that!

"Then let's go with this one with 200000 jewels." Said the cold stripping idiot! I just wanna knock him unconscious right now!

"Ehh? Isn't that dangerous?" Lucy said doubtingly. Yes Lucy just back out! Just do the job with team Natsu as always!

"Rest assured! I'll protect you!" gray said as anger consumed me. Smile on my slightly impressed nakama can be seen now. I've had enough! Before I knew it, I had punched the door so hard it flew about 20 feet. Then I find myself heading home.

-End of Chapter 1:Revised-


	2. Chapter 2: Lucy Gave Up

DOUBT CHAPTER 2 REVISED

-Fairy Tail FanFic

-NaLu

Here now is the revised form of chapter 2 of doubt. PM me if you want the original.

I just added some little details here but it is basically the same as the original. Please read and enjoy.

And leave reviews if you want. THANKS!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Lucy gave up<p>

Lucy's POV

BANG!

I turned and saw Natsu heading outside and the door now broken. Wha? What's gotten into him?

"Natsu! Wait~" the blue talking cat with wings who was named Happy followed the enraged Natsu. I followed the two with my eyes until they were out of sight. The whole guild was silent until then.

"Oi oi… What happened to flame brain?" Gray said in distaste. They really don't get along don't they? Well it doesn't really have something to do with me anyway. I turned my head and faced Gray.

"Gray, lets go?" I told him with a smile. I can see small hints of pink blush on his chick. Cute Gray. Juvia really do have taste on men. Unlike me. The idea surprised me but then I shrugged it. I think I'm just not in the mood.

"Y-yeah..." Gray agreed hiding his still flushed face.

We both head to our home and packed our things. We agreed to meet at the train station after an hour. When I arrived at the train station, Gray was already waiting for me. He wore his usual white coat with blue linings on the edge and black pants. Well no doubt he'll be removing it anytime soon. We bought our tickets and head inside the train.

On the way to the job, I can't stop thinking about Natsu on how he acted a while ago. Maybe he became jealous towards Gray because of his cool way of saying 'I will protect you' but I then shrugged the Idea almost after I have thought about it because it doesn't fit him. Maybe he just doesn't like the idea that I will be going on a job with Gray… yeah, maybe that! Or maybe he just likes mimicking Gildarts who loved flashy exits. That's more likely Natsu.

"Lucy?"

I almost jumped in my seat then I looked at gray. "Why?" I asked after I recovered from the shock. That brought me back to realism.

"Well, you're smiling like idiot while looking outside, are you ok?" he asked with genuine concern. Am I really smiling like an idiot?

"Am I? Hahaha! I just remembered something funny." Then smiled and looked back at the window.

"Uhhhhmm… Lucy?" I turned again. I didn't expect gray to start a conversation. He's the silent and man of few words type.

"Why are avoiding Natsu?" he said with sincerity. I didn't expect him to ask and blurt it out. I know I'm kinda obvious and all but they won't be that concern, would they?

"Wha… what are you saying? I'm not avoiding Na…" I hesitated on saying his name, and then continued. "I'm not avoiding him, I- I'm just…. a little busy."

*awkward silence*

Yes I am avoiding Natsu. I don't know why. It's like don't fit in. I just felt it's not right to be with him anymore. Maybe I felt like, like he has someone now. And that someone is Lisanna. I heard from Levi and Cana that I resemble Lisanna. I heard how Natsu and Lisanna get along. I felt happy knowing that I am like an important person on Natsu, that I can be with him forever. But Lisanna who was supposed to be dead 2 years ago was now in the guild. I felt that I'm not needed anymore. I'm just a substitute and here is the original. That everything was only memories that I borrowed from Lisanna and I have to give it back… Give him back to her.

-End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Longing Natsu

Doubt

-Fairy Tail FanFic

-NaLu

Edit some grammar mistakes! Enjoy and Please leave some review.. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The longing Natsu<p>

NATSU'S POV

The guild without Lucy was so boring. I sat at the guild bar with totally no energy. What's up with yesterday? Doesn't Lucy wants me around?

I felt a pat on my shoulder and saw Lisanna smiling at me. She wears her usual striped shirt, with short-shorts and sneakers. Her white hair and blue eyes matches her style perfectly but I'm used on seeing her in her red dress. And oh yeah, she is a member of fairy tail who supposedly died 2 years ago but we find her in Edolas fairy tail. She wasn't dead but was only sucked by anima, an inter-dimensional gate that opens in the sky and transfers everything to the world called Edolas. Well I too don't understand how it happened but oh well, I'm really happy she's here with us now.

"Wanna do a job with me?" She smiled but I was really bored and my energy just dropped zero.

"Nah, Sorry" was my only reply.

"I-I see," she stepped backward attempting to smile. "Then I'll ask someone else."

"Yeah, sorry Lisanna." I replied.

Lisanna disappointedly walked back to her table. I felt bad for her but I'm not really in the mood to do a job. I don't know why but today was really slow. I kept looking at the clock as if I'm waiting for something… no… for someone. I stood and head home.

I walk a few steps from the guild spacing out. Without knowing, I ended up on Lucy's home, a small apartment on Strawberry Street. I planned on sneaking inside but I realized Lucy wont be in there. I stepped back but I hesitated. I decided to just take a peek.

As I entered the empty apartment, I smelled the vanilla scent of my partner. The whole place was filled with it as if I could see Lucy coming out of her bathroom yelling at me because of my intrusion. I approached her bed and lay. Memories began to enter my mind. Our first meeting in Hargeon, when I was looking for Igneel, she even treat us food without reason. How she was fooled by the imposter salamander and how we saved her in that ship. That's when I invited her to join fairy tail. I smiled and closed my eyes…

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. Oh snap! 7:00 pm? I hurriedly continue walking and reached home. As I opened the door, I saw Lucy's maid uniform from our first job. Once again, memory struck in my mind especially how Lucy took our joke seriously. Without knowing, I giggled. The first of today. Uggghh! I lay on my bed. I closed my eyes but I can only see one image, Lucy's. Without knowing it, Lucy became a really important nakama to me… Nakama. Well of course, we are team Natsu.

I rolled and remembered Lisanna. On how depressed I am when she died. But those feelings were washed away after I met Lucy. I saw Lisanna on her and without knowing it; I can't imagine my life without her. She is now more important than anyone, even my childhood friend, Lisanna.

I stretched and stood from my bed. I looked on the clock, 7:30 pm, Yosh! I ran towards the guild and head straight to Mira. We had a quick conversation and then…

"Thanks, Mira…"

"Just be careful Natsu and don't mess things up."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Please just inform gramps for me."

"O-okay"

I headed on the train station. For the first time, I didn't felt my motion sickness. I'm determined to go after them.

-End of chapter 3-


	4. Chapter 4: Lucy's 1st job without him

DOUBT

-Fairy Tail Fanfic

-NaLu

Chapter 4: Lucy's 1st job without him

Lucy's POV

We reached our destination, the foot of Mt. Williams. I looked up and saw the stunning beauty of the mountain though it's more beautiful when we are still in the train. I saw a lot of trees around, different kinds of forest trees, oak trees, cedar trees, pine trees and other trees I can't even name are present in the huge forest ahead. By the way, our job is to take down a group of mountain bandits who attacks travelers. Mt. Williams by the way is the only way to reach Balsam Town from Magnolia and vice versa. Balsam Town is a little town just a little west of Magnolia and a great sightseeing spot for oriental architecture but recently, bandits was said to be seen in the mountain and often target the travelers and rob them. The Balsam Town's citizens are worried that if this continues, their town will lose a lot of tourists so they hired us. The only problem now is that we don't know where the bandits are giving the fact that this forest is so wide.

"This is indeed a problem." Gray said scratching his head.

I put my hand in my chin like I usually do when I was thinking. "If they attack travelers, then we must act as travelers."

"Ahh! Right! In that way, they'll show themselves." Gray said snapping his fingers.

"Yup! But first put on your clothes. They must not know that we are from fairy tail!"

"Ohh snap!" gray shouted when he realized that he had stripped. He put his clothes on and faced me confused. "How about your mark?"

"Then I'll use this." I showed him my white gloves. I might look crazy but I have no choice. If the bandits knew we are from a certain guild, they might not attack us and our plan will fail.

"Ohh I see, then let's go!"

I followed Gray who was heading on the path that leads to the main forest. I never thought I'll be having a plan when I'm doing a job. It was so nice that I am in a rush or in a certain danger. I don't have to run to seek shelter. Gray listened and followed my plan neatly. If I'm with Natsu, I frowned. What am I thinking?

A few hours later but nothing happened. It's already afternoon and I'm pretty tired from hours of walking. We seldom stop whenever we see some safe spot and rest but we still have our guards up just in case the bandits came. There are times when something moves behind some bush. Gray will immediately form his ice make post where he puts his left fist on his right palm and ready to attack while I put my hand on my keys and hold Taurus but the said something wasn't what we are expecting for, it is only some wild animal. It is strange because no bandits attack us. I felt something is wrong. I kept looking back but saw nothing.

Night fell. We decided to camp in the safest place we've seen. It's a place under a big tree and surrounded with bushes. It looks like other travelers already camped here because the fallen leaves are lesser here and there are some trash around. Gray caught a wild boar and we started to cook it. After that I fixed the tent.

"I'll be on guard duty first. Have some rest." Gray told me as he sat on a rock a little farther from the tent.

"No, I'll take the…"

"You should take some rest. You look pretty worn out already."

"But…"

"No buts. Just have some rest. I'm not sleepy yet."

I protested but he insisted. I have nothing against him. I went inside the tent and fixed my sleeping bag. I can't sleep. Whenever I close my eyes, I'll always remember my happy times… My happy times with Natsu. This is the first job that he is not with me. I can't stop thinking about him and happy. Whenever he'll do something reckless, Whenever he'll have his motion sickness, whenever he'll fight someone from the guild because of some pointless matter, whenever he'll save us from someone and act cool and fight the strongest guy out there… Whenever he'll save me from danger… I gently closed my eyes which were exhausted from our stroll in the mountain when I heard a sound…

*WHOOOOOOSH*

I hurriedly opened our tent door and peep outside. I saw Gray on guard. I looked on the direction he was looking… the bush in front of us! I grabbed my keys… I thought when that something behind the bush attacked; I'll counter it in surprise. I waited patiently. Then the bush moved revealing whose behind…

"Ice make lance!"

* * *

><p>Yosh~<p>

I've already finished this story in my mind,, the problem is how will I put it in story form^^ well that's a big problem for me…

Special thanks to decimo27[I love katekyo hitman reborn^^] for your overwhelming support. You really made me happy.. THANK YOU!

And to Alexmommy and blueeMoon for your nice reviews… I wish I didn't disappoint you..xD

Any way, I wish you enjoyed this short chapter and please leave some review…

Yon-chan


	5. Chapter 5:Baka Natsu

DOUBT

-Fairy Tail Fanfic

-NaLu

Yo~

Yon-chan is back! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I planned on updating last 2 weeks but didn't make it because we've lost our internet connection. And I reread chapter 4 and there are a lot of grammatical errors in it! I guess the other chapter contains as much as well. Actually I just type what's in my notebook in a rush and didn't recheck the grammars.

Well... Let's begin chapter 5…

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Baka Natsu<p>

Natsu's POV

I reached mt. Williams in no time. After I got off on the train, a few more walks (or run, if you are in a hurry like me) and you'll reach the foot of the mountain. I sniffed the air and thankfully, I can smell the sweet warm vanilla scent of Lucy and the cold shivering feeling only Gray can give me. As soon as I sensed their smell, I instantly rushed on the direction the smell is coming from but after I entered a pretty wild and mossy forest, the smell began to fade. It made them hard to trace and because of that I lost their track.

Again, I lost their scents and wandered on the wild. I accidentally entered a no entry area. A few walks later and I saw a hut. Like an idiot, I opened the unlocked door and have a peek on what's inside. To my surprise, I saw some half asleep mountain bandits who were staring at me like I just disturbed their sleep. I gently closed the door and silently walked away. I was already on the stairs when someone shouted:

"Hey, Who's that?"

I almost jumped in shock and ran away as soon as the door slammed open. I don't have time to deal with them; I have to find Lucy to clear things up immediately.

"Hey kid! You will not get away!"

The big ugly one who seemed to be the leader shouted on me. That annoyed me so I replied:

"So what do you think I'm doing right now huh?"

"Getting away!" a small apprentice looking guy with glasses said idiotically.

I used my dragon fist as my booster to run much faster. I hid behind a tree and let them pass.

"Where's the kid?" the one who spoke earlier asked again.

"He got away" the idiot said.

"Waaah! Look for him!"

The bandits scattered around to search for me. A few more minutes and silence engulf the place. I looked around and saw not a single bandit. I continued strolling around the forest no where to go because the scent died and all I can smell are leaves and trees. I wandered on a cave and suddenly, memories struck on my mind, my first unofficial job with Lucy, Finding Macao. I smirked as I remembered moo guy and the monkey guy. They were so alike that I thought they were some kind of relatives. Then memories passed like wind. Our first job, the incident in Galuna Island, Those phantom guy who kidnapped her, the journey to the tower of heaven, the fairy tail festival and Laxus, the light team and oracion seiz, The artificial dragon who attacked magnolia, Edolas… as I thought about it, the memories made me sad. After that, she started ignoring me without any words. And now this?

I looked up and saw some smoke coming from somewhere. It smelled roasted meat that made my stomach growl. I followed it realizing that I haven't eaten anything since he left to follow the two and talk to Lucy. As I came near, I tripped on a tree root and stumbled on a bush. When I got up, Ice make: lance was about to struck to me.

-End of chapter 5-

* * *

><p>Sorry, another short chapter. I promise Ill update much sooner. Sheesh.. school is killing me...<p>

Many thanks to the reviewers who spent some time to review my work. That itself made me wanna continue this more. Thank you Elemental Dragon Slayer, I'll be looking forward on your work. BlueeMoon, sorry I didn't make it to update sooner.. I wish you've enjoyed this chapter too. The Midnight Shadow Star, super thanks for reviewing all of the chapters, I'll try my best to update sooner and OsuwariKagome, I bet you've already guessed on this chapter..xD

Thank you for your time and pls. leave some review. I'll really appreciate it..^^

Yon-chan


	6. Chapter 6: The Two Met

DOUBT

-Fairy Tail Fanfic

-NaLu

Chapter 6: The Two Met

Lucy's POV

"Ice Make: Lance"

Gray shouted as he attacked the mysterious being behind the bush. I readied Taurus just in case. I focused my eyes on the person behind the bush and I almost dropped my jaw. What I saw is a guy with spiky rose-colored hair and pointy eyes. He's wearing a white scarf and a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest. And if you haven't figured out who this behind the bush person is and well of course you have already figured it out, yes its Natsu, the fire dragon slayer.

"Oi, that's dangerous squinty eyes!"

He said in a half angry, half relieved voice.

"Oi, what the heck are you doing here?"

Gray who had recently stripped said annoyed.

"I'm here to talk to Lucy, where is she?"

Natsu looked around and spotted the tent. He was about to walk straight ahead when gray blocked his way.

"You can't!"Gray said firmly. He stared at Natsu and Natsu got annoyed.

"Heh? Why not?"

A cold and deadly spark passed between the two. This is not their normal nonsense fight where they'll fight and forget right after the said fight. Their stares felt deadly like they were stabbing knives in each other just by glaring.

"It's because she doesn't want to talk to you."

"Huh? Who said that?"

"Me!" Gray answered sarcastically. "Isn't it pretty obvious? She's ignoring you!"

Natsu froze for some seconds, as if he hesitated. Then he spoke in a hurt tone.

"I-I don't know what's going on her. I don't know why she started to ignore me. That's why I'm here, to clear things up!"

I looked at his face, he was like… about to cry. As if he was in pain. But that doesn't change the fact that he's so dense.

"You're too dense Natsu. You'll just make her feel worse. Just leave her alone!"

Gray said as if he understands how I felt. That pisses Natsu off.

"Why should I? You think you knew her better? She is Lucy of Team Natsu! The team we made way back after she joined fairy tail. We've been through a lot!"

"And that makes you think you understand her completely? Why do you think she's ignoring you huh? …If you really do understand her?"

Natsu was now at his limits. He charged the now ready ice mage and was about to exchange punches when I unthinkingly shouted…

"STOP IT!"

The two looked at me in shock. Gray frowned at me like his eyes saying `idiot' and Natsu pulled a relief face.

"Lucy!" The two shouted in different tones.

"Lucy, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong! I don't understand why you're avoiding me. I... I'm so confused!"Natsu pleaded. His face makes me want to come at his side and laugh with him like nothing happened but I restrained myself.

I looked away. I can't meet his eyes. I really can't face him. Now that I know he doesn't belong to me, I mean… he can now return to Lisanna and I don't wanna feel the pain un seing him happy with her.

"Lucy! Answer me. What's wrong? Tell me! We are team natsu right?"

Hearing the words `Team Natsu' made my heart ache. My knees felt weak and unknowingly, my tears flowed continuously. I fell on the ground and silently wept.

"See? She doesn't want to see you yet! You made her cry! Just go back to the guild and don't interfere with our job!"

Gray shouted on Natsu but Natsu ignored him.

"Lucy…If… if I've done something… I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. If I've hurted you or what…"

Stop it! I can't take it anymore! The words are like knives that keeps stabbing me. At that very instance, I stood up and run aimlessly.

"Lucy! That's dangerous!"

"Lucy, come back!"

My mind went blank. I ran as fast as I could like I am being chased by hundreds of horses just to be alone. I just can't face him. My heart felt like it will explode. I stopped and sat under a big tree. I glanced in every direction. They didn't follow me. I looked up. Leaves, cold and dark leaves. So different from the leaves of that rainbow sakura that appeared before my eyes that day. That tree that floated in front of my apartment is the most beautiful tree I've ever seen. The tree that he made me see… I put my face on my hands, erasing those happy memories. Yes. Those memories that wasn't supposed to be mine… that supposed to be Lisanna's. I leaned in the tree trunk and closed my eyes when suddenly… I heard voices that was approaching in my direction…

-End of chapter 6-

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.<p>

Thanks to Elemental Dragon Slayer, The Midnight Shadow Star , natsulucy, ShiningStellar , Tyurruu and Nyanyu-chan for the review.

Yon-chan


	7. Chapter 7: On Natsu's Eyes

DOUBT

-Fairy Tail Fanfic

-NaLu

Wew! Sorry for this supper late update! I bet the readers of this story will not find about this update anymore but... oh well I'll just continue… XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: On Natsu's Eyes<p>

Natsu's POV

"Stop it"

I was about to settle things up on the stripping idiot Gray who loves interfering on other's business when I heard a familiar voice that brings cool and sweet breeze in the air. Hearing this made me feel refreshed and overjoyed like my anger towards Gray was slowly decreasing and being swallowed and suppressed inside me. I looked on the speaker's direction and found my NAKAMA in front of the tent. Seeing her made me feel happy even though we haven't settled things yet.

"Lucy!"

I said with an awed face. If it's because I was too mesmerized with her beauty or because I can talk to her about our still unknown problem, I don't know. Maybe both. But today, I just can't ignore how beautiful she is in front of my eyes. I don't know why? Or maybe I just realized how beautiful and important she is to me just now. No, I guess I have realized it already but just accepted that fact just now. Then I shook my head to shaken myself and find courage to speak to her again.

"Lucy, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong! I don't understand why you're avoiding me. I... I'm so confused!"

I said blurting every word that comes to my mind. I know it might have bad effect like saying something that might hurt her but I just don't know what to say! I looked directly on Lucy's eyes but Lucy looked away, like there's always a pain in her eyes every time she looks at me. Because of that, I felt hurt. It hurts that I bring pain on her even though I myself don't know why. That makes me wanna know why more.

"Lucy! Answer me. What's wrong? Tell me! We are team natsu right?"

Then, I stepped back. I saw more pain in her eyes. She fell on the ground and heard her weep. What did I say wrong? Why is Lucy acting this way? Am I that despicable that I've hurt her just by only hearing my voice? More and more questions flooded my mind.

"See? She doesn't want to see you yet! You made her cry! Just go back to the guild and don't interfere with our job!"

Gray said stepping between us. I want to say 'he's the on who's interfering on other's business but I don't want to deal with this guy today. My head is too confused to fight him and seing Lucy acting this way made my heart sank.

"Lucy…If… if I've done something… I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. If I've hurt you or what…"

I froze. Lucy stood up and ran in the deep forest.

"Lucy! That's dangerous!"

Gray shouted.

"Lucy, come back!"

I said as I prepare to run after her and chase her when a hand grab my wrist and gave me that cold freezing feeling. I frowned and faced him.

"Don't interfere!"

I shouted releasing my wrist on his grip. I was about to run again when gray said,

"Ice-make: PRISON!"

And in a second, I was locked in a cage of ice. It pisses me off that this guy always blocks my way. I was about to destroy it when gray angrily spoke.

"Leave her alone! I'll go after her! She'll just feel more miserable when she sees you!"

That makes me angrier! I destroyed the cage in one punch and shouted,

"What the heck? You know where she is? You have the dragon's sense of smell? You can track her and follow her? I'll set that issue aside first! LUCY'S SAFETY IS OUR NO.1 PRIORITY NOW!"

Gray was speechless for a second then looked down. I turned my back and ran in full speed tracking the sweet vanilla scent in the air. Gray followed from behind. I felt that I'm reaching Lucy's whereabouts when I smelled a lot new scent. Bad scents. I stop realizing who they were. Gray catching up, also stopped and asked.

"What's the matter? Is Lucy somewhere here?"

"No! They had followed me here!"

And as I said that, sound coming from every direction was approaching us.

-End of chapter 7-

* * *

><p>Yea I showed natsu's point of view here so we can feel his feelings too..XD<p>

Well thanks for reading if anyone will be interested to read this. And thank you for writing your reviews for the chapter 6! I hope you have read this too..XD

Yon-chan


	8. Chapter 8: Lucy in Danger!

DOUBT

-Fairy Tail Fanfic

-NaLu

Chapter 8: Lucy in Danger!

Lucy's POV

I tried to stand up but my numb legs betrayed me. Instead I continued to whine on my aching feet. Dumb me! I forgot my boots! Terror dawned at me as more voices approached my direction. Yes, horrible unfamiliar voices. Since I can't stand up, instead of running away from where I was, I pressed myself in a tree trunk and kept my breath from escaping. As I noticed that the voices are getting nearer and nearer, peeked out to see who these people with unfamiliar voices are and to my surprise, I saw about 50 people running in random directions as if they are trying to search for something. I realized then that these people are the group of bandits that we are supposed to capture un order to complete the job that we have accepted.

"Oh no! Not now!"

I muffled to myself as the group passed and comprehending that I am in no condition for battle given the fact that I am emotionally disheartened right now and battle is not my forte especially against half a hundred bandits is just too much for me. I continued to hide and suppress my magical strength so that they won't be able to notice me but I think tonight is not my night for everything went terribly wrong.

Most of the bandits have already gone away from my hiding place when I made the erroneous move. I felt something moved and hissed in my left side. I twisted to look and in my disbelief, a venomous-looking snake was about to attack me. Without hesitation, I screamed. Too late before I realized that that scream now leads me to a much bigger predator.

"Hi milady, what are you doing alone in the woods?"

Asked a bandit who is already heading towards me. Oh dear Lucy! Think! Think! Then, I grasped the idea that they haven't recognized that I am a mage yet.

"I-I'm a mere traveler mister." I said in a stuttering frightened voice. "I've gotten lost in this stupid forest and I've been wondering here for almost a day! Would you mind telling me the way out mister?" I flapped my eyelashes to look more pitiful then continued. "All my things were robbed by some heartless people and now, all I cared is to go home! My parents are waiting for me!" I finished with unshed tears forming in my eyes.

I can feel that most of these idiots are being fooled by my act. Well, given the fact that my hair are in every direction, my makeup all smudge from crying, my clothes dirty and full of mud and my feel bare and full of bruises, It's not that hard to believe my story, particularly if you are talking to idiots.

I continue to look at them with tear-filled eyes and I can tell that any minute now, they would tell me the direction to the exit and leave me alone. Then suddenly, their boss entered the picture. The man was so huge a bear might be ashamed for its size. He looked like a sumo wrestler with hair nearly bald. He wore no shirt and baggy jeans that might fit all his comrades' in. he was holding a club a size of a small tree. But what scares me the most is the guild mark on his belly.

"What's happening here?" He asked with a grunt voice.

"T-this girl happens to be lost and is just asking for direction sir!"

One brave bandit said. I continued to make myself look pitiful hoping that the guy will just ignore me. He looked down on me and in my horror, grinned.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

He exclaimed and horror struck me. I sure am in loads of trouble! He fetched me up and looked closely on my face, his hands on my neck.

"No mistake! Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia. We can get millions of jewels from her."

I can barely breath now, my eyesight became groggy, my body dazed. All I can hear now are the voices of the bandits shouting and rejoicing.

"Natsu!" was the only thing I mumbled as the boss hit me with his club making me lose my consciousness.

* * *

><p>I woke up realizing that my whole body was aching and I cannot feel my arms. I realized that I was being chained and hung from the ceiling. My eyesight still groggy, I screamed to my heart's content.<p>

"Let me go! Where am I? What do you want from me?"

I asked shouting on the figure that was sitting outside my cell. Apparently, he was sleeping. He was startled by my screaming then went away. I continued screaming until I heard footsteps getting louder and louder. In no surprise, I saw the boss smirking at me. My anger raised and is now consuming me making me brave to face the fat guy.

"what do you want from me?" I said gritting my teeth clenching my numb hands in the process.

"Yo! Princess Heartfilia!" He said not bothering to answer my question. That made me angrier.

"I'm not a princess anymore! Papa lost everything and I am now FAIRY TAIL's Lucy! Now you're screwed! Fairy Tail will surely jump right here and kick your asses!"

"Ohh really? Well I heard your father was recovering the bankrupt that he had and now paying his debts. I heard he got his whole estate back now. And Fairy Tail's Lucy? you've gotta be kidding me!" He laugh a horrible laugh. I gritted my teeth once more. "10 million is fine with me. 10 million jewels to win her brat daughter back!" He smirked and I gasped. 10 million? That's just too much!

"Speechless I could say huh? Now goodnight princess while I do business, shall we?"

before I could react, another swing made me unconscious as I think of the only guy whom I knew will save me from here.

Natsu! HELP!

-End of Chapter 8-


	9. Chapter 9: The Guilty Natsu

**DOUBT**

-Fairy Tail FanFic

-NaLu

**Chapter 9: The Guilty Natsu**

**Natsu's POV**

"Hey Flame brain! Are you just going to sulk in there forgetting that Lucy is nowhere to be found?"

An irritated Gray shouted on me. He had just arrived here on the guild maybe after searching. Erza ond Juvia following his lead with dark expressions lingering on their faces as they marched towards the guild bars. I ignore Gray's bickering and continued drinking. Yes. I've been drinking ever since me and block head arrived in the guild last midnight. I might have drank barrels of sake that even our almighty drinker Cana can't stand wishing that all the drinking can make me drunk but then, alcohol might not even sink in my brain because the thoughts that I wanted to forget still hunt my mind. Gray continued his squabbling.

"And all you're doing is drinking to your heart's content? Have your little brain forgotten whose fault…"

"Gray!" Erza interrupted. But still, the message didn't stop midair and still reached my already weakened heart. It might have been pierced by thousands of needles because it hurts furiously. I took another glass of sake, trying to ease the pain but still her image still playing on loop in my mind.

Her image last night while she's on her knees sobbing like there's no tomorrow… Her, running barefoot away from me… Her scent mixed with salt vanishing on my nose… Her smile fading… replaced with agony. I can't help but to close my eyes wishing that the thoughts might vanish. Wishing that as I opened my eyes once again, her image smiling at me and running towards me calling me to do some job will appear in front of my eyes. I cannot help but to close my eyes longer, for I know that as I opened my eyes once again, there will be no Lucy on my side. Unseen tears flowed from my eyes as I opened it once again and taking another shot convinced that alcohol won't even make me forget.

If only I was faster. I said as memories started to overcome my foggy recollection.

***FLASHBACK 1**

I was back to back with the stripping pervert Gray facing a huge army of bandits surrounding us. I cursed knowing that it is not the time for us to be facing them given the fact that my precious partner had run off somewhere.

"Hi kid!" said the ugly bandit that I had met earlier. Judging from his looks, I perceived that he must be the leader of the platoon. He's a bald, fat, ugly guy who wears something that only wrestlers wear and some high heeled boots. It's an ugly sight that my eyes could have burned. His face is kinda distorted and the scowl on his face might have been already permanent.

"Yo!" I said with a smirk and teasing them. My fists were already balling and fire was erupting from each. Gray was already in his ice make pose and was waiting for my cue.

After a few seconds, a fourth of the crowd was already laying on the ground as I roared at them and Gray followed with his lances. Mr. Ugly whose mind must have just processed ordered the remaining bandits to attack us.

**-End of Flashback 1-**

I knocked one of the bottles in the table with my hands and it accidentally broke into pieces. That's when I realized that Gray, together with Erza and Juvia, has already proceeded to gramps office at the end of the guild bar and a certain white-haired mage was staring with concerned expression at me. I looked away and grabbed another bottle of sake on the table but as I poured it on my glass, I realized that it was already empty. I cursed under my breath and throw the bottle away from me causing it to shatter into pieces.

"Uhhm Natsu… "Lisanna began to say but then a loud 'BANG' interrupted her. It was Gray almost wrecking the office door open.

"What was that about?!" an angry Gray whose face painted with frown and now red hot from rage shouted.

"Gray! Just calm down!" Erza replied with annoyance. She looked much troubled than Gray.

"That old man's not being reasonable! How can he just order us to stop the search and wait here?" Gray bellowed making the whole guild hear every word he said. "She might be in trouble… No! She IS in trouble! How can we just sit here and do nothing?" Gray was now hysterical. He was now definitely making scene and I can't help but look at him with my now sappy eyes. Just then, he looked at me and our eyes just locked. His anger must have raised a thousand fold for his nerves began to pop. Then he smirked.

"And here's the culprit, relaxing in the guild taking his sweet time drinking while our Lucy's could be dying this time!"

"Gray that's enough!" Lisanna shouted with fury. Her voice could have rivaled Mira's in demon form. Even Gray who looked demon-like right now had taken a small step backward. When he recovered from shock he smirked again widely.

"Oh Natsu! Don't tell me you've got yourself a girlfriend at a time like this?"

"SHUT IT UP!" I yelled at him. Well you can say that yell could be an understatement because next thing I saw was a figure of Gray sitting on the ground looking definitely stunned. I practically roared at him. "TCH!" was the only sound that came out my mouth as I run outside kicking the guild door open making it flew a hundred feet away. Anger, loads of resentment overcomes me. But then, guilt was the number one emotion that was tearing inside my heart. Yes! It is my fault! Everything is my fault!

***FLASHBACK 2**

It took us half an hour to make everyone face the grounds. The boss and the idiot whom I just encountered earlier in a small hut a while ago were revealed to be a mage. Man! They sure are tough! The boss was a takeover mage who has numerous transformations. Gray faced the idiot who was revealed as a Doll play mage just like Sherry. Pretty lame for a guy but he uses it to much extent and he has greater amount of magic that made him even stronger that Lyon's underling.

As soon as we knocked them out and are about to leave, another bandit who seemed like he had just arrived in the location shouted.

"Small Boss, Big Boss said he had just caught a wealthy fish! HEY! What happened to you all?"

"Ice make: PRISON! " In a split second, the remaining bandit was now caged in an ice jail.

"Who did you just caught?!" I asked shouting making the poor bandit cower in fear.

"I-I don't know sir. I w-was just asked to deliver the message from Big Boss to S-Small Boss" was his reply while stuttering.

"Who's this Big Boss?" asked Gray who looked more collected that I seemed.

"I-I don't know his name. Everyone just call his Big Boss." He replied quickly.

"Bring me to him or I'll kill you!" I said as flames started to engulf my firmly closed fists and the unfortunate bandit tremble with the sight. He then led us to where his big boss is while his hands were tightly tied with rope and we trailed from behind. Faint smell of my partner began to stir the air.

Lucy! I'm coming!

But then, as we reached our destination, no big boss or Lucy appeared in front of our eyes. The place was deserted. Gray glared on the now sitting on the ground bandit hiding his scared face while I sniffed the air thinking what the familiar smell he was capturing was. Metallic smell filled with Lucy's vanilla… I looked around to search when fear enveloped me as something glint from the dark. My eyes widened as I found myself running towards it. LUCY'S KEYS!

**-End of Flashback 2-**

If only I didn't go to see her. If only I was a little more sensitive. If only… just only…

I felt something warm from my back and realized that someone was hugging me from behind. I tried to struggle and remove the arms wrapped around me but the more I scuffle the tighter it became. Her smell revealed who the embracer was.

"Lisanna, Let go!" I said in a serious tone. But then, the salty smell and the soft sobs erupted from her.

"You don't have to blame yourself Natsu!" She said in between of sobs. My eyes widened and my heart aches once more. I let go of her hug and faced her looking straight into her eyes while holding both of her shoulders. I know pain was etched on my face as I uttered the words that were foreign to me.

"How can I? How can I Lisanna? It's my fault that the most important person in my life is missing right now!" Shock swamped my face as I realized the meaning of the words I gust spoken. Lisanna was just as shock. She was speechless and was just staring at me. I let go of her and looked away. Then I realized Mira standing behind her.

"It took you so long to realize it Natsu." Were the words that came out from her mouth with smile curving her lips. After a long silence I said.

"Yeah, too long… And now it's too late." I finally realized this feeling that always hid inside my heart. I thought it was just normal for best friends but then Lucy is not just my best friend. She's not even here anymore.

"Well perhaps not. Lucy's father sent an urgent request to master. The letter provided enough information and master approved it. He wants to see you right now." Words like day light engulfed my already fading hope making it shine once more. My heart, already empty is now filled with determination. I'll be there Lucy! Just wait for me and I promise, I'll never, EVER let you go again.

I thanked Mira and Lisanna as I hurriedly run back to Fairy Tail determined to kick someone's ass who tried to interfere with me. I didn't notice a white haired teen sobbing while her elder sister comforts her. All I cared about is to bring back Lucy in my arms and mutter the words in her ear.

**Lucy, I love you.**

**-End of Chapter 9-**

Thank you for reading. Please leave some reviews if you can. And thanks to all who have put this story on their favorite list and followed this. Special thanks to those who reviewed. this must be the 2nd to the last chapter. thank you again for reading.. (pls. take a peek on my other story if you are interested. I plan to continue it after I finished this one. thankyou! :D)

-yon chan~


End file.
